Lollipops
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Dedicated to Amber Myst. Chocolate is good, right? But what about lollipops? RobRae.


**Author's Note:** Another one-shot. You've guys have got it good this month, ne? Two one-shots and one update for a story. Talk about lucky! –grins-

**Summary: **Chocolate is good, right? But what about lollipops?

**Dedicated to the wonderful, smart, and talented Amber Myst! **

**Happy Birthday darling!!! **

**Lollipops**

_**February 25, 2006**_

_**By: Cherry Jade**_

* * *

"It's mildly warm day in Jump City. Today will be sunny with clear skies. So bring out those sunglasses folks and suntan lotion," the weatherwoman said cheerfully on the big screen T.V. The volume was low so you really couldn't hear it.

All the titans were occupied with their own activities. B.B and Cyborg had created a game room on the one of the lower levels of the tower. It was a huge, spacious room with every kind of videogame imaginable. They were playing an illegal copy of a game that Beastboy had downloaded carefully and safely without destroying anything. Wonders will never cease.

Starfire was outside tending to her garden. She went to Tamaran recently to visit her people and to pick up more recipes and seeds for fruits. She was currently planting a fruit to use in her pudding for later use. God help them all.

Robin came up from the training room to get some ice cold water. He wasn't sweating but he was really hot. He glanced at Raven who was as usual reading a book curled up on the couch and stopped. He saw her tongue flicker out and onto a lollipop. From what he could tell it was purple and it was grape flavored. A personal favorite of his.

He watched her mouth and couldn't look away for anything. Every time she licked her lollipop, her tongue ran over her pale pink lips which made them a slight purple color. Robin was mesmerized by the sight and he didn't know why. His feet began to move of their own accord until he stood right in front of Raven, abandoning the icy water he wanted to drink.

Raven was so into her book that she finally noticed that her sunlight was being blocked slightly. She looked up and at Robin, wondering what he could want. "Yes?"

Out of the blue Robin snatched the lollipop away from her.

"Hey!" She said indignantly. She was staring at him like he had a problem.

He stole a glance at her with masked eyes. "Is this as really as good as you make this look?"

Her delicate eyebrows rose up. 'Did he just compliment me?' She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Does it matter?" He gave her a look. "I think it does." He scanned for the wrapper and found it on the couch next to her book. He made a quick grab for it, wrapped the candy back in there and just held it his hand. Incase he dropped it; he didn't want it on the floor. With the combination of an alien, a cyborg, shapeshifter, who knew what, was on this floor.

Robin stood there, his posture screaming smugness. You could say that he was being difficult. After seeing Raven lick that lollipop, he wanted sit down and analyze what made it so special that _the _Raven would lick so leisurely.

Raven stared at with purple eyes before she tried to get the little candy back from. Robin was acting weird, but she wasn't going to try to figure it out. He stepped back and she walked right up to him so that now they were face to face, but two meters separated them. She held her hand out to him so he could give back her lollipop, but no candy was returned to her.

"Come on Robin, give it back." He shook his head no. Then he moved even closer to her until they were centimeters apart. He had no clue what he was doing; he was acting on pure instinct.

Robin smirked at her. "You don't need it. Besides, I can think of better things you can do you with your mouth." Her amethyst eyes widened and she was about to reply something quick and painful to him, when his lips came crashing down on hers. He was eager to taste the grape on those pinkish lips of hers. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance.

Raven stood still for a moment before she complied and started kissing him back. He pocketed the devilish little lollipop and ran his fingers through her soft hair. His hands rested on either side of her delicate face, which brought her even closer to him. Raven's small hands gripped Robin's spiky hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned in her mouth. She wasn't supposed to but she was enjoying the kiss.

Robin was in a state of nirvana and he couldn't get enough. Those grape flavored lips were tantalizing and he was getting high. But we all know good things come to an end. They both pulled apart, gasping for air.

A lazy smile spread over Robin's lips. "See Raven, I told you that you could do something better with your mouth."

Not thinking straight, she pulled him down to her lips and whispered, "You've seen nothing yet."

Let's just say that this kiss was even better than the first.

_**And to think all this was caused by a lollipop. **_

**_§Fin§_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope that you liked this Amber! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews they all mean very much, except for the stupid flamer. That one means nothing.

Don't forget to review!

Love you all,

_Cherry Jade_

**A C.J. Production © **

**In Association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


End file.
